


A Meeting in the Tower Hills

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [25]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arnor, Cultural Differences, Diplomacy, First Meetings, Gen, Languages, Nùmenoreans - Freeform, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first encounter between the Númenóreans and the Men of Middle-earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in the Tower Hills

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 3rd Place – Cross-Cultural: Fixed-Length Ficlets

The twelve Men looked at one another: These mariners seemed living people, after all, but nevertheless... They did not much resemble kinsmen from afar!

The chosen speaker, nudged furtively, took heart and addressed the one identified as his opposite number... Vëantur?

To their mutual regret, understanding seemed impossible at first. But, slowly, haltingly, it came, improving with time and determination.

High point of that first evening was the performance of the two most gifted storytellers of both parties: taking turns in recounting, to much laughter and applause, the “Meeting of the Evil Men with the Perilous Spirits of the Dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The above meeting is described in UT, Part Two II, Aldarion and Erendis, FN 3. The text within the quotation marks shows, respectively, what one party originally thought about the other.  
> \- “When six hundred years had passed from the beginning of the Second Age Vëantur, Captain of the King's Ships under Tar-Elendil, first achieved the voyage to Middle-earth.“ (UT, Part Two I, A Description of the Island of Númenor)
> 
>  
> 
> _17.08.06 B-drabble for DrummerWench, who was interested in tales of intersections, where dissimilar things collide, and people having to deal with something new, and perhaps be dealt with as a novelty themselves._


End file.
